Insan Tuhan
by YaRiOnWorld
Summary: Bagi Nusa (Indonesia) perbedaan bukanlah alasan untuk saling menyakiti.


Nusa enggan mengakui. Enggan pula berkata bahwa kini ia telah berubah. Orangtua kandung dari para suku kecil itu masih pula enggan jujur pada dirinya sendiri. Bahwa Negara Kepulauan telah pecah dan tidak lagi dicintai.

Hakikatnya manusia sama. Tertuduh masih menjadi soalan, bahwa dinyatakan salah adalah sebuah penghinaan. Bila nyatanya jeruji besi lebih jujur di banding main hakim sendiri mungkin ia tidak akan menangis seperti ini. Dini hari itu ia tidak lagi dapat tidur. Ingar-bingar Ibukota yang tidak pernah mati meski mentari sudah lama bersembunyi di ufuk barat, bersama jutaan umat manusia yang sibuk dengan segala gemerlapnya.

Dan di gelapnya malam itu seekor anjing mengaik. Seorang anak usia sekolah dasar menyambitnya dengan batu sebesar genggaman orang dewasa. Anjing bulu kecoklataan milik tetangganya.

Mendengarnya, seorang anak dari pemilik rumah keluar, sepersekian detik diam, hingga akhirnya jatuh duduk, berguling, menangis, meraung. Anjingnya pincang dan berdarah.

Hingga tangisannya membangunkan seorang wanita paruh baya yang bergegas mengangkat daster agar bisa berjalan cepat. Wanita itu melongok dari balik pagar rumahnya yang setinggi dada. Diam, mengamati, mengangguk. Kemudian senyumnya mengembang, mulai ia berpraduga. Otaknya secepat kilat merangkai kejadian demi kejadian yang ia racik sedemikian rupa hingga sekiranya pas untuk dijadikan topik utama obrolanya pagi hari nanti saat tukang sayur datang pukul 8 tepat. Tentu saja dia tidak sendiri menikmatinya, ada para wanita pelahap cerita fiksi yang setiap pagi menjelma menjadi pendengar sekaligus penyebar berita terbaik di dunia. Wanita paruh baya itu terkikik, membayangkan cerita bohongnya akan _booming_ ke sepenjuru komplek. Tentulah karena cerita dengan tambahan sana-sini lebih disukai dibanding kisah-kisah jujur yang kurang menarik. Hingga berbohong menjadi sebuah kebiasaan yang menyenangkan dan mendebarkan.

Tidak lama seorang pemuda muncul, tepat saat wanita paruh baya itu memasuki rumahnya dengan hati riang.

Pemuda itu menunduk, tersenyum, kemudian bertanya: "Kenapa Adik menangis?"

Anak itu menunjuk seekor anjing yang terpincang-pincang. Pemuda itu mengangguk mengerti, lalu berbalik pergi, sebelum akhirnya muncul dengan tangan terbalut sarung tangan lateks, dan sekotak yang berisi obat-obatan. Anak itu mengamati saksama betapa telatennya pemuda itu saat mati-matian merayu anjingnya agar mau diam dan diobati, dan saat pemuda itu selesai dengan pekerjaannya orangtua gadis itu muncul, menatapnya berang, dan segera menarik tangan anaknya masuk.

Pemuda itu sadar akan satu hal; ia sudah menjadi korban dari perbuatan buruk orang lain. Saat ia hendak kembali, tanpa disengaja dilihatnya seorang anak tengah bersembunyi. Dihampirinya anak itu, kemudian ia bertanya: "Kau yang melakukannya?"

Anak itu hendak berlari, namun tangan pemuda itu lebih cepat.

"Ampun, Bang."

Pemuda bernama Nusa itu sekali lagi tersenyum.

"Jangan pernah menyakiti makhluk lain."

Anak itu mendelik kesal.

"Tapi aku benci dia, di sekolah dia punya kertas origami warna biru, padahal milikku berwarna merah, kami semeja tapi tidak sama, itu tidak adil, kenapa dia memiliki apa yang tidak kupunya?"

Pemuda itu berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya. "Jika kau tidak mau menerimanya karena ia berbeda denganmu, setidaknya hargai ia sebagai sesama manusia. Hatinya dan hatimu sama, warna darahmu, tulangmu sama, nah tidakkah ia sama denganmu?"

Anak itu terlihat berpikir, wajahnya agak kurang yakin, namun tidak lama ia tersenyum dan mengangguk. Karena ya, seberbeda apapun ia dengan teman sebangkunya itu, mereka tetaplah sama-sama manusia, kurang lebihnya ia setuju dengan itu.

"Dan jangan sakiti binatang, oke? Tuhan akan marah jika ciptaannya kausakiti."

"Apa aku akan dikutuk?"

Nusa nyaris terbahak jika ia tidak menahannya, "Mungkin, lho. Jadi kau tidak akan melakukannya lagi, kan?" tanya Nusa.

Anak itu kembali mengangguk kali ini wajahnya terlihat ngeri, secepat mungkin anak itu berbalik kemudian menjauh, meninggalkan pemuda itu sendiri.

 _Dia akan mengulanginya..._

Nusa menghela napas kasar kemudian bangkit.

 _Ah, lelahnya..._

 ** _Pada akhirnya manusia tidak luput dari fitrahnya yang tidak pernah berhenti untuk saling menyakiti._**

Seperti dua anak kecil yang saling melempar batu.

Seperti wanita paruh baya yang terus saja berpraduga dan berprasangka.

Melupakan bahwa Negara ini berdiri dengan beraneka ragam jenis perbedaan yang bersatu. Bahwa tiap insan di negara ini memiliki rumah yang sama. Ia hanya ingin dirinya tidak lagi terpecah belah. Dirinya enggan kehilangan untuk kesekian kali. Tanpa disadari mungkin ia terlalu muda untuk menjadi rumah bagi tiap insan Tuhan.

Nusa menghapus air matanya. Kembali ia berjalan menyusuri setapak demi setapak tanah yang dulu berlumuran darah.

Mungkin dulu ada yang mati di situ. Tergeletak membusuk, berbelatung. Mungkin juga muda lagi; mati sebelum beristri, sebelum merasakan artinya sebuah kemerdekaan dan kelahirannya ke dunia.

Hanya untuk melihat negerinya hancur berpuing-puing.

Tangis kesedihan keluarga yang menangisi mayatnya adalah tangis mereka kini. Mereka yang berharap mampu hidup dengan sama rata di rumah yang sama. Tangis mereka yang bahkan tidak mampu mengutuk takdirnya. Namun hakikatnya manusia sama. Mudah terlena mudah lupa.

 _-000-_

 _Perjuanganku lebih mudah karena melawan penjajah, perjuanganmu lebih sulit karena melawan bangsamu sendiri_

 _- **Ir. Soekarno-**_

 _-000-_


End file.
